The present invention relates generally to a faucet including a spout mounted to a base and, more particularly, to a bridge faucet assembly including a spout mounted to a bridge through an internally disposed coupler.
Conventional bridge faucet assemblies include a hot water pillar receiving a hot water control valve, and a cold water pillar receiving a cold water control valve. A bridge extends between the hot water pillar and the cold water pillar, and is positioned in spaced relation above a sink mounting deck. A spout is supported by the bridge member and delivers water from the hot water pillar and the cold water pillar to an outlet. In conventional bridge faucet assemblies, the hot water pillar and the cold water pillar are typically formed of brass and are coupled to the bridge through either external mechanical couplings or brazing. Similarly, the spout is typically formed of brass and coupled to the bridge through an external mechanical coupling or brazing.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a bridge faucet assembly is configured to be coupled to a mounting deck. The bridge faucet assembly includes a hot water pillar, a cold water pillar positioned in spaced relation to the hot water pillar, and a bridge fluidly coupled to the hot water pillar and the cold water pillar. The bridge is positioned intermediate the hot water pillar and the cold water pillar, and in spaced relation above the mounting deck. A spout is supported by the bridge, and a coupler is at least partially received within an internal passageway of the spout The coupler is configured to couple the spout to the bridge.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes a base, and a spout supported by the base. The spout includes a fluid passageway and a tool access opening. A coupler includes a body extending between opposing proximal and distal ends, the body being at least partially received within the fluid passageway. The distal end of the body is secured to the base and the proximal end of the body is accessible from outside the spout through the tool access opening. A seal is configured to cooperate with the spout to prevent fluid flow from the fluid passageway through the tool access opening.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a bridge faucet assembly is configured to be coupled to a mounting deck and includes a hot water pillar and a cold water pillar positioned in spaced relation to the hot water pillar. A bridge fluidly couples the hot water pillar and the cold water pillar. The bridge includes a mounting hub positioned intermediate the hot water pillar and the cold water pillar, and is in spaced relation above the mounting deck. The mounting hub includes an internal hub waterway. A spout is supported by the mounting hub of the bridge and includes an internal spout waterway fluidly coupled to the internal hub waterway. A coupler includes a body having opposing proximal and distal ends, the proximal end being connected to the spout, and the distal end being connected to the mounting hub. The body is at least partially received within the internal spout waterway and the internal hub waterway such that the body is in contact with water flowing therethrough.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.